A Winning Formula
by Heidi Clare1
Summary: A chance encounter at the coffee shop leaves Steve breathless. Who was the mystery woman? and what is her link to the growing number of victims in the County morgue? Murder, mystery and a spark of romance, but Will they find A Winning Formula? Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**A winning Formula**

**Em **

Em ran as fast as she could to escape the man who was pursuing her. Her heart was pounding and the blood rushed to her face at a rate of knots. Perspiration trickled down the side of her face; both lungs burning as the cool breath hit. To stop meant she would be captured and face imminent harm.

Her only chance was to carry on she held the flash-drive that tightly her knuckles where white. People stopped as she ran past them, looking, watching as she pushed past some, trying not to knock the advertising boards, trip, or fall over roped sections on the sidewalk.

Em knew she needed to get herself to safety. She couldn't go to the Police, and had no-one she could trust locally. As Em recalled there was a coffee shop nearby; she would sit at a booth where she could catch her breath and perhaps rest a while.

Arriving at the coffee shop Em pushed her way backwards into a booth, not noticing the guy who sat in the corner. He was reading, papers spread before him, strewn across the table; the open booth faced the window and she could see the man chasing her approach. She turned to see the man's eyes open, pupils dilated. "Kiss me" she said to the stranger. He looked at her as though she had two heads, and was speaking to him in Klingon.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Kiss me like you know me" she said to the stranger, she leaned over to plant her lips over the strangers, she could see her pursuer stop and place his hands on his thighs in front of the large plate glass window of the shop. Em placed her lips over his; her back towards the window, with her hair curtained over her stranger's face she didn't move. He reacted by placing his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him she fell forward onto him, one arm around his neck to balance herself, the other on his chest her fingers stroking absently his shirt. He gave out a low moan as his tongue began to trace her lips, his body began to stir. Em opened her mouth to allow him in. Forgetting for an instant the predicament she was in.

Regaining her composure, in her peripheral vision, she caught sight of her pursuer. He had moved further along the street looking over his shoulder every second of the way. She withdrew her lips from the strangers and sat on the seat next to him.

"Thank You" she said, her face flushed and eyes brimming with tears. Em stood and made her way to leave, the stranger suddenly moved to his feet after her. Throwing his money on the table and following her quickly to the sidewalk outside; He caught up with her as she was waiting to cross the street. He placed his hand on her waist and turned her to face him. "I think we need to talk" he said.

She turned and buried her head into his chest as he turned her body away from the busy traffic, looking up at him she met his eyes which were looking at her as though she owed him an explanation. Where would she start? She could hardly believe it herself. Em choked her voice was small; "I need to get away from here. **Now**." she emphasised. He took her hand in a vice like grip, and pulled her away from the traffic. "My truck is this way" he said changing direction.

They walked together in silence; he didn't loosen his grip on her until he reached his dark Chevy truck. Turning towards her, he looked into her eyes to see if there was any indication of her breaking down. Leaning her against the truck's door he asked if she was ready to tell him about what had just happened.

Em hunched forwards and lunged herself at the stranger; pushing her arms against his shoulders with force. He caught her around the waist as she tried to push past him. "Not so fast" he said "You need to tell me what's going on if you want me to help you"

"I don't want, or need your help" she said to the stranger while struggling for release. He refused to let her go,

"Ok" he said "let me give you a ride home then"He said to her. Reluctantly she agreed to get into the truck; she would direct him to the next corner and make him let her go without further questioning. "I only live two blocks away I can walk" she said.

"I **am** going to take you, and it's** not **up for discussion!" he said seriously and louder than he expected.

Em got into the truck and gave him the address of her friend. He started off, along the main highway and asked her why she ran into the coffee shop as she did.

"I was being chased by and ex-boyfriend" she said "he wasn't a particularly nice guy and I knew that if I stayed to talk to him I would regret it." She said. It seemed to convince him. So she thought. "Ok" he said where do you need to be dropped?"

"I can walk from the next corner" she said as he pulled up to the curb in the now residential area. Em had flicked the handle and opened the door before the truck came to a stop.

"Hold it right there" he said to Em. She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to look at him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Georgina" she replied. It wasn't a lie; she just didn't share with him it wasn't the name she was known by, Georgina was in fact her middle name.

"Ok Georgina, my name is Steve; I work at 5-0 Headquarters. Now, it's your choice, you can either spill or I will take you straight to HPD and I will handcuff you, **and** use interrogation techniques I haven't used in some time, which will **make** you tell me".

Em looked at him with eyes like saucers. "I told you" she said "I wanted to get away from an abusive ex-boyfriend" she jumped down from the cab, and thanked Steve for the ride. Walking away from him she could feel his eyes on her back, he didn't drive off and waited to see which house she approached.

A she moved closer to the front entrance, Steve picked his up his phone his fingers already on the screen, he called dispatch...

**Steve**

These papers were all messed up; he couldn't believe Danny had dropped the evidence recordings that he had poured all yesterday and into the early hours organizing. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

I'll sit over by the window he said to the server as she took his order. Steve liked this coffee shop it allowed him to have the coffee without constant disturbances. He could see some shoppers outside becoming unnerved; he hoped he wouldn't need to intervene.

With his head firmly buried in the paperwork trying to find the missing reference for page three sixty two; the door opened and a young woman slid her body backwards into the booth and sat next to him. She had obviously been unaware of his presence. Shocked, he turned to meet her eyes, which were wide. Her breathing fast and irregular and she had sheen to her skin. She asked him to kiss her, like he knew her.

She leaned over him and rested her lips on his, his lower body suddenly betraying him. He pulled her towards his chest, his hand around her waist while her hand stroked his shirt. Parting her lips with his tongue he moaned. Ugh what was he thinking, she needed his help and he wanted to stick his tongue down her throat.

She turned her head towards the window and said she was leaving; he threw money on the table, and gathered his paperwork, thrusting it under his arm he followed her out onto the sidewalk.

She was aiming to cross the busy road he grabbed her around the waist once more turning her to look at him. Her face became level with his chest; she looked up at him and told him with an urgency she needed to get away from here now.

Grabbing her by the wrist tightly, he stepped away from the traffic and pulled her toward where the truck was parked. He wanted to know who she was. She had obviously lied to him earlier, about the ex-boyfriend.

She reluctantly accepted his offer of a ride home, but remained skittish, and very unsettled. "What's your name?" he asked, hearing the name Georgina as a reply.

Georgina asked him to pull up outside a house which looked to be uninhabited. It was a nice area, and Chin he knew lived around the corner.

She managed to open the door before he could park, but as soon as she left the cab of the truck he pulled his cell out to call dispatch.

He watched her go up the garden path; she stopped at the door, and waved. He pulled away from the curb, and slowed up a little further down the road.

"No said the dispatcher, no-one of that name living at that address" she said. Simply confirming what he had already guessed, she was lying.

**Em**

Walking up to the front door of the empty house, she was sure he knew she had lied about her name and using this as her address. He saw straight through her. Em turned and lifted her hand slightly as the vehicle pulled away. She waited until the truck slowed at the junction, before stepping around the house taking the back route to the highway. She made a conscious decision to leave the flash drive in the truck tucking it safely under the passenger seat as she left the vehicle. At least she knew where the vehicle would be parked. It would be difficult to recover, as she was sure security would beat an all-time high at 5-0 Headquarters.

Em started to think that all was well, she would get back to her apartment, make sure that Josh was ok as he had been left longer than she expected, or liked.

Em stood at the bus stop she had no problem with public transport, it took her home. Getting off a stop before her appartment she took her time to make sure she wasn't followed. Reaching the door she put her key in the lock and entered the flat. Josh was already in bed and looked pale and sick.

"Hi baby" she said quietly leaning over his frail body and kissing his head. "How are you doing?" Josh looked up at her with wide eyes. "Tired" he replied his voice small, as he looked at her, Em's eyes filled.

"Em" he "asked are you leaving me again?"

"No way" she said "wherever I go, so do you. We are a package, a team… sort of a buy one get one free deal!" she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, he was small for his age and this illness had taken its toll. Josh's symptoms initially presented as a weakness with low grade fevers. He had been treated with oral medication, and had been given shots (not favourably). Now they had worn off and he was in desperate need of further treatment. Em's problem was how she would get it.

Em had taken the results of the tests at the lab where she worked, and studied them. Her findings would blow the lid off a profitable market. She had the evidence downloaded onto a flash-drive which was now hidden safely in the Officers truck. Already there had been threats on her life. They were both in danger; but she felt she could trust no-one.

Josh took the medication Em offered without question; she loved him unconditionally and would do anything to help him. "Josh?" she asked " how about some dinner?"

"Not hungry" he replied.

"Hmm I know" she said "what about some chicken?" she said enthusiastically.

Em managed to make Josh eat, tempting him with ice cream afterwards. She knew Josh would eat it, he needed to eat it.

**Steve**

If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to get back and sort out this damned paperwork he would've sat a while, watching and waiting to see where Georgina's next move would be. She intrigued him, why would she lie about 'the kiss he wondered?' Steve thought she was very attractive, small in stature remembering her smooth skin and her face nestled against his chest. Steve's hand was across his mouth with fingers splayed across his face. Looking over his shoulder at the folder behind him he knew he needed to get back to the office, they were waiting for him to return.

Opening the glass doors, Steve strode into the office; Danny came to meet him and asked him where he'd been.

"Sorting out this mess" replied Steve holding up the folder high and shaking it just above his head.

"Good "said Danny with his hands in the air, "while you've been managing your time… inappropriately may I add, we've have work to do."

Steve looked at his partner with one eyebrow raised. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Danny with one brow furrowed.

"We have had another body turn up. Seems that there are puncture marks, but the victim was a visitor, and had connections with the Governor. Denning's already been chasing tails to get answers."

Danny called for Chin and Kono to join them.

"What do we have?" asked Kono

Danny said that this new victim was a 22 year old male who had been dumped in an alley downtown. Bringing the latest crime scene photographs up on the screen which showed the body, and some clear wounds.

"Max has yet to give us a TOD, or a COD. We'll await his findings. There was nothing on his person except a tattoo, and has been identified as a student at UH. His 'Warrior' ink gave us a clue, and his flatmate reported him missing three days ago."

"Name?" asked Steve.

"Ben Wilson" said Danny, "his parents on the mainland have been notified, and are on their way here. His flatmate is Governor Dennings' nephew. Dale Morgan."

"OK" said Steve, "Kono, Chin get over to Max's and get some answers a cause of death, or at least get us a timescale in which we can work between. We know that Ben has been missing for at least three days, so we need to find out his routines and any contacts he has made within that time."

"OK Boss", said Kono "were on it."

"Danny you coming?" called Steve halfway through the opening he made with one glass door exiting the office.

"Do I get to drive?"

"Let's not get too silly here"

"I think it only fair I get to drive my own car, that's all I'm saying"

"You're winey today Danny, anything wrong?"

"Where we headed?" Danny replied ignoring the question.

"I thought we should start with the Governor's nephew" said Steve

Kono and Chin arrived At the ME's office.

"Hi Max!" said Kono "You have anything new for us?"

"Hi Kono, Chin as a matter of fact I do. It seems that our student here has been restrained; as you can see by the ligature marks around his feet and wrists. He also has puncture wounds, but I am waiting toxicology results to find out more."

"Thanks Max" said Chin. "By the way Max" he continued "our young victims name is Dale Wilson" Max shook his head towards the body showing a sadness in his eyes, the boy had been somebody's baby after all.

"Oh" said Max, as Chin and Kono neared the exit "there is one thing that will need further investigating, I found an indentation mark left on the victim's neck.

Both Kono and Chin looked at the pale bloodless throat of the deceased. Chin standing over the body, as he turned to Kono and showed her the picture on his iPhone.

Steve's phone chimed as it rested in the consul, his hand automatically pressing the receive button

"Chin do you have something?"

Steve shook his head at Danny as Chin relayed Max's findings, and sent a photo text of the indentation mark. Danny said to both Chin and Steve that they should make their way to the boys flat, retrieve Ben's computer, and question the Governor's nephew Dale. Steve disconnected the call with Chin, and floored the gas pedal.

Dale answered the door to the two detectives, he invited them inside. "Does Ben have a computer?" asked Danny

"Yes" said Dale, his laptop is on the desk in his room. Danny went immediately to the door Dale pointed at.

"Who did he hang with" asked Steve looking around the room. His eyes missed nothing.

"No-one" said Dale "that's the odd thing he was a serious student to the point of being geeky"

"We need to know where he spent his time when he wasn't on campus or in the Science labs"

"He went to the library often" said Dale, "and, he was somehow involved in a new research project which he remained very secretive about"

Steve's eyes lifted, looking at Danny "who ran the project Dale?"

"I have no idea it was all very guarded, people were known as numbers and not by names" that's all I know"said Dale.

"Anything suspicious on there Danny?" asked Steve pointing to the laptop.

"I need to take this downtown, get Chin to take a closer look" said Danny with the equipment already unplugged and sitting snugly underneath his arm.

"Dale if there is anything else you remember, anything at all, call us." Danny shouted back while the door began to close on him.

Steve had already started the car by the time Danny opened the passenger door; they headed back to 5-0 Headquarters in relative silence both mulling over what the Governors nephew had told them.

"So you gonna tell me what's eating you, or do I have to beat it out of you?" Steve asked Danny

"Always so aggressive" said Danny "If you must know, I'm having problems with my neighbours"

"What kind of problems?" Steve asked.

"Nocturnal problems" replied Danny

"Nocturnal?" Steve looked at him an eyebrow rose and Steve's lips turned up at the corners.

"Yes" continued Danny, "they are a very vocal couple, Very vocal. My walls are very thin, and they haven't been practicing their carol singing" he finished. Steve let out a laugh at the last statement, understanding why his partner was tetchy and had dark circles under his eyes, he was tired.

**Em**

"Josh I have to go honey" she said to the sleepy child. Josh turned and looked at her through half opened eyes.

"It's too early to get up" he said

"I'm not going to be long, I'm just going to the pharmacy" she pushed his hair away from his eyes, his forehead slightly warm from sleep.

Em pulled on her jacket grabbed her purse and keys pulling the door; creating a breeze in the void as she left. Reaching the pavement she pulled the lapels of her jacket up to her chin and stepped off the curb.

As Em had the pharmacy in sight, she would get Josh his medication and continue on the task of reclaiming the Flash-drive she left under the seat of Steve's truck. Collecting the package from the pharmacist, Em headed for the door not before thanking a man who held open the door for her to pass. As Em made her way back towards the apartment, she felt a hand came around her face and cover her mouth, smothering her stifled screams. Reappearing from the pharmacy holding up a small packet, the chemist witnessed Em being bundled into a van and took the number.

Rushing back to the shop the Pharmacist called 911 and reported the abduction, stating that it was urgent that this woman be found as the drugs she had picked up he knew were for a young person in her care. He knew this as Em had become a regular customer, plus the fact that the drugs that were prescribed were in dosages denoting the patient was a child.

Em's last thoughts were of Josh; as she slipped easily into the darkness that began to surround her.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Em cont.…**

Em was out for the count. Slumped on the floor of the white van which sped away along the street; leaving burned tyre marks in its wake, along with a plume of acrid smoke.

Getting through to HPD, the Pharmacist his voice shaky continued to hold while he was patched through to the sergeant on duty.

"Just hold it, let me get this straight" said Sgt 'Duke' Lukela, "she was taken and thrown into a van?"

"Yes sir" said the Pharmacist. "I have the licence plate number here" and he read it out to the Officer, allowing Duke to read it back to him.

Duke finished the call politely, and immediately punched McGarrett's number into the phone.

Em felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her; she struggled to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Her eyes flickered open, and she realised she was lying in brush at the side of the road. Picking her head up Em looked about her for her purse; her clothes were dishevelled with bits of twig and leaves in her matted hair. There was no sign of her purse Josh's medication or her cell phone to call for help. Once on her feet Em tried in vain to stop the world from spinning; her hand automatically went to her head, there were no signs of trauma. Where had she been, and what had happened to her during the time she had been taken? She hadn't a clue.

Her clothes were in disarray, and her hands had been bound; her face she knew had been marked with dried tearstains. It only served as a release of her emotions, and it didn't help her situation. She didn't have the information that the kidnappers had wanted, but they knew she was stalling and had given her an ultimatum. Either she came up with the goods they wanted or Josh would pay the price. It was as if he hadn't already paid enough. One kidnapper had taken her jacket off and searched her clothes while she wore them. Em felt violated, but hadn't been physically abused. They had blindfolded her and given her a shot. She only hoped at the time it wasn't lethal.

It wasn't long before the van came to a stop. Pulled by her arms into what she could describe by smell as garage; the air had a pungent smell of engine oil. Em was force to sit in a chair, and the breath she felt on her skin, (that was non too fragrant) came closer.

"Where is the file you stole?"

"I don't have it" she replied

"It doesn't belong to you; you have stolen from your employer and could end up in jail. What will happen to the young boy then? " asked her interrogator.

"I don't have what you want, please let me go" said Em

Em felt a sharp pain, followed by a sting to the side of her head, she had been slapped.

"**Please **I really don't have what you want." Em started to cry.

"Where is it?"

"I don't...I don't have it" she replied

One kidnaper turned to the other and said "It's no good she doesn't have it"

"Maybe not but she knows where it is"

"We'll take her back and watch her. Put a message on her to let her know that we are not kidding."

They dug into Em's bag and with an eye pencil they wrote across her chest. Ripping her shirt open, the slowly dug the pencil into her skin starting at her collar bone they wrote,

**JOSH WILL DIE**

Dragging Em back to the van they threw her in. She hit her head on the metal wall and lost consciousness for a minute.

A sound came loud into her ears, as her eyelids lifted. It was traffic she needed to get back to Josh. Standing upright and trying to gain both her equilibrium and her bearings; Em saw that she was near the shops from where she had been originally abducted. That meant that she would be near her apartment. Swaying as she tried to walk, Em fell against a tree or shrub as she heard a vehicle approaching.

Em stood stock still hearing the car stopping near where she stood, she couldn't focus yet, her eyes straining she shook her head to try and clear her vision.

"Georgina! is that you?"

Em looked around her and saw someone. It was that Steve guy, with another man standing at the side of his truck.

**Steve**

Putting the phone down from Duke, Steve grabbed Danny and said that they needed to make a detour.

Swinging the truck around, turned his blue lights on and pushed the pedal to the floor once more. They drove along the highway towards a small cluster of shops with grass verges between the lanes of traffic. Steve gripped the steering wheel pulling sharply up to the curb. He got out.

"What's going on?" asked Danny

"Ok" said Steve, "there was this girl in the coffee shop. "

"Oh yeah? Was she pretty"? Asked Danny

"Kind of" said Steve, "Anyway, she was trying to hide from someone" he said trying to hide the anxiety from his voice as he really didn't want to mention he kiss.

"What do you mean trying to hide from someone? What did she do?"

"She kissed me" said Steve looking at his partner eyebrows raised and chewing the inside corner of his lip

She made an impression eh"? Who was she then, you knew her right"? Asked Danny

"No Dan I didn't know her; we hadn't been formally introduced" said Steve.

So you're telling me a strange girl came into the coffee shop and walked right up to you and kissed you?"

Yep that's what I'm telling you"

"So you must have an idea of who she is though?"

"That's the thing I don't know. But the weird thing is she's standing in front of us now. I have a gut feeling that things are going to get a little more hardcore from here on in"

"Shit, here we go... are your senses kicking in already?" asked Danny slapping his hand to his forehead

Em saw the guys walking towards her. "I…I need to get out of here now!" she said

"Josh is…" she pulled her hand to cover her eyes

"Hey, hey calm down" said "Danny grabbing her elbows to keep her from toppling over.

Steve stood back, letting Danny take control of the situation.

Danny looked her in the eye, "you taking something?"

"NO!" screamed Em at him throwing her hand to her forehead as her words came out louder than she'd expected. Her hands flew back to her head. She could feel the soreness in her face and she had bits of foliage still attached to her hair.

Steve came and stood closer to Danny, and looked at Em "come with us" he said taking her hand.

"I remember you" she said looking towards the men. "You...Steve from the coffee shop"

"Yeah that's me, come on" said Steve pulling her towards the car

"Where to?" she asked trying to pull out of his now firm grip.

"Were going to see Josh" he said

"Oh dear God where is he?" she asked Steve

"He's safe having treatment and making every nurse on his floor fall in love with him" he replied

Steve drove to the hospital and stopped outside the Emergency Room; He gripped Em by the hand tightly and led her behind him to the reception area.

Steve made himself known to the nurse on duty, who knew both he and Danny from their very regular visits. "Can I get this woman checked out please?" he asked.

Em objected strongly to his requests and turned to leave. Steve managed to reach out and take her by her forearm stopping her instantly.

"Georgina, is that your real name?" he asked

"Yes" said Em "although I am not known as Georgina." He looked at her; his brow furrowed and one eyebrow rose higher than the other.

"I'm known as Em... to my close friends and family."

"Ok" said Steve "get yourself checked out, and we will go and see Josh I promise. Deal? First off though I need to get a photograph of your chest; and the threat that's been scrawled on you"

"Ok" said Em her cheeks blazing and holding her gaze downwards submitting to defeat. Steve took her aside held out his phone and while he pulled the edges of her shirt apart, snapped a picture of the writing. Em looked into his eyes. Steve could only feel for what this young woman had recently been through.

An older man in a white coat came and took Em by the shoulder and told her to follow him to the examination cubicle. Steve explained the situation to the Doctor quietly, stating that Em was really shaken; had been unwillingly taken and maybe 'roughed' up. A worse scenario and one he didn't want to dwell on, was that she had been seriously sexually assaulted apart from the graffiti. Steve asked the doctor document and photograph all the evidence. Noting the severity in which Steve spoke, the Doctor nodded and returned to his patient.

Twenty to thirty minutes passed and Em returned to both Steve and Danny pulling her jacket over her shoulder as she walked toward them. They had waited as promised to take her to see Josh.

**Em**

On the fourth floor, they entered the paediatric ward. Steve went to the nurses' station and explained who the dishevelled woman was. A staff nurse pointed to the direction of the beds, where they found young Josh.

"Em?" Josh looked up at Em and his eyes filled. "Where were you?" he asked her. Silent tears fell onto Em's cheeks as she cuddled him closely, telling him she would never leave him again in between kisses.

Steve took Em by the elbow and guided her towards the door, "I'm going to have a chat with Steve outside. I promise Josh, I won't be long" Danny was left in the room to entertain Josh.

Em looked back into the room with a worried expression as Steve held on to her arm. "Are you going to fill me in?" he asked; assuring her that Danny would be ok left with Josh... Nodding towards the door"He has a background in childcare" he finished

Em didn't feel enthused by Steve's reference. She wiped her swollen red eyes, and sighed deeply. Looking up into navy eyes through her wet eyelashes, she put her hand on his free arm and guided him to the plastic seating area along the corridor. "Sit" she said to him.

Steve turned to face Em, as she took a deep breath and started to explain her history; since he only knew previously what she had told him at the coffee shop.

"Josh is my brother" Em started "we've been alone since my Mom died and my father took off. Things were tough but we managed, until Josh became unwell. I had to work, but childcare was eating up most of my wage, and what was left barely covered what Josh needed in medical expenses. It was a bonus that the pharmaceutical company offered Medicare. It was going well, until there were rumours that there was a new drug in production. It was a breakthrough drug for anaemia, which Josh has suffered from for a while now. I needed Josh to get with the programme, but in my research, I found there had been problems during the trial. Now I have been swept into this maelstrom; and as long as I remain a threat they will continue to pursue us. I'm suppose I'm collateral damage; so to them I'm considered disposable. But Josh..." she bowed her head

"So" said Steve, "the guy who was chasing you that day we met…"

"He was one of them, the kidnappers" Em said. "When they took me, they searched me and took my phone and kept my purse. They probably thought I was hiding something"

Steve looked directly at her and said "and were you? It's obvious you have _**something**_ they want."

Em's eyes dropped to her hands, she didn't mention the file that she had was hidden under the seat of Steve's car. "I think we need to get you into a safer environment" said Steve. Who knows what they'll try next? It's not safe for you or Josh"

Em thought that she really needed to see the District Attorney; and explain what evidence she had uncovered against the agency that once employed her. She needed to report what she had found; and that any evidence would not be lost or swept under the carpet and this wasn't a complete waste of time.

"I haven't honestly gone out of my way to make trouble, but I do have some information which came to light when I was working at the lab." She finished.

**Steve**

Steve went back in to the hospital room and lifted his head to Danny signalling him outside to talk to him. Em returned to a smiling Josh and sat back on the edge of his bed.

Steve was talking in hushed tones to Danny outside Josh's room. "Danny she's in danger, but I know she's hiding something, I can feel it."

"Ah so your powers **are** kicking in? I'll call the psychic channel." Danny sid taking his cell out

"We need to get them both to safety." Steve said"That kid has been through enough, from what I can gather, they both have."

She had told Steve that Josh was her brother and he had been left in her charge. Her Mother had passed away suddenly and the Father had fled soon after; unable to cope with bringing up two kids alone.

"Hardly a _Brady Bunch_ childhood then" said Danny

Em was at least ten years older than Josh. Steve said he had initially thought Josh may have been her son.

"As far as I'm aware Dan", said Steve keeping his voice low "Mom is dead, the kids Father gone, whereabouts unknown. Em, or Georgina as I have known her up to now, has been left to raise him alone."

"So why are these goons after them?"

"She worked for the pharmaceutical company. Em apparently and 'accidentally' uncovered information which would be a threat if it became public. Now it seems the bosses have found out she knows something and are well and truly pissed." He continued "What I don't understand is what she could possibly know that can harm them? Em was a lab tech, so she wouldn't have been involved with the development of any formula, just the drug itself. So why I ask, are they in danger?"

"We got any news on Ben Wilson's murder from Max?" asked Steve changing the subject

"No" said Danny still trying to process information from the previous conversation.

"No mysterious substances in the TOX report; Apart from the puncture wounds and the strange indentation mark on the neck. It seems as though our student died of natural causes. Although **we** know don't we," Said Danny looking at Steve and leaning towards his ear "that there was nothing natural about it. So why does a fit, 22 year old Football player suddenly stop breathing.

"As a rule, Danny they don't "said Steve walking off, leaving Danny to stand with his hands on his hips.

**Em**

"Hey Josh what do you say we split this town?" Said Em

"Err I'm afraid you can't do that." said Steve overhearing her conversation as he re-entered the room.

"Why ever not" She replied

"You are part of an on-going investigation", that's why

"But you can't keep us locked up, against our will." She said

"No but we can put you in a safe house which until we find out who is behind this and what they want, you and Josh will be unharmed, and have 24 hour protection."

"And you believe that?" She asked

"Of course I do, I have to." said Steve looking down at her and Josh.

"Now" he said "how about we find out what is wrong with Josh and what treatment he needs, maybe it's something he can receive at home?"

"I know what's wrong with Josh, and yes providing he gets the meds he needs he will be fine. That is what I was trying to do this morning. Until my routine was interrupted and I was taken, manhandled into a van and then afterwards left at the side of the road in a drug induced stupor and left to die."

"About that" said Steve "what was the result, what did the Doc say?"

"He's doing a blood test, to determine what drugs were used, although I fear it was a truth serum of some sorts. I have a couple of bruises but nothing lasting, and of course the temporary tattoo." She said looking down at her chest.

"They didn't you know…?" she looked at Steve while still holding Josh's hand.

Steve shook his head knowing exactly what she meant, that they hadn't sexually abused her in any way.

"But why use a truth serum?" Steve asked "what do you know?"

Em shook her head negatively, shrugged and raised her hands palms up, indicating that she knew nothing.

Steve had his hand over his face again "why is it I have great difficulty in believing **anything** you tell me, Georgina… or is it Em?" He asked.

"You can call me Em" she replied. "Georgina is my middle name, which I use with strangers. Em is short for my chosen name"

"Which is?" Asked Steve

At that precise moment, Em turned to Josh and winked. Josh smiled back at her burrowing his shoulders in to his pillows; he gave her that knowing look which told her that her secret which would remain safe with him.

"We need to go" Said Danny"

"What… where?" Asked Steve

"We need to get over to Max. Chin and Kono are already there."

Steve looked at Em and told her that she couldn't leave until he returned.

"I can't stay here all night I need to get home and shower, get a change of clothes at least" Em felt like her clothes had melded into her body. Her skin felt like sandpaper and she would sell her own grandmother just for a minute to shower.

"No" said Steve "wait until I come back, so I can go with you" he was emphatic in his request and Em took him seriously.

"You'll be safe here for now with the officer standing guard outside. I promise" he finished as he went through the door.

"Well Josh" said Em "either we've got our help, or I'm up to my neck in the stinky smelly stuff."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing a couple of characters to spin a yarn, and I promise faithfully to give them back unharmed.**_

_**Previously...**_

"_I can't stay here all night I need to get home and shower, get a change of clothes at least" Em felt like her clothes had melded into her body. Her skin felt like sandpaper and she would sell her own grandmother just for a minute to shower._

"_No" said Steve "wait until I come back, so I can go with you" he was emphatic in his request and Em took him seriously. _

"_You'll be safe here for now with the officer standing guard outside. I promise" he finished as he went through the door._

_"Well Josh" said Em "either we've got our help, or I'm up to my neck in the smelly stuff."_

**A winning Formula **

**Story Continued…**

**Steve**

Danny and Steve reached the truck outside the hospital,

"What's with the shit eating grin plastered across your face Danny?"

"You like her, admit it, you like her."

"What?" said Steve looking at Danny "Who are you talking about?"

"Ah I recognise the symptoms; you're in total denial... you have it bad buddy. Just admit it"

Steve thought for a minute, "I do feel something."

"I knew it," said Danny "I just knew it"

"Yeah Dan it's called empathy. Danny she was literally abandoned by all those close to her, I think I can relate to that" Said Steve pointing to the vehicle "now get in, and let's go!"

During the journey Steve thought about what Danny had said and felt a little uncomfortable; his knuckles were white gripping the steering wheel while shifting in his seat and, driving way too fast."

"Take it easy" said Danny holding his seatbelt firmly "I think it's stacked up"

"What's stacked up" asked Steve looking sideways at his partner

"It's just... I'm unsure whether Max has room in his freezer for both of us. I'm asking nicely, please Steve, ease off the gas!"

Steve looked at the speedometer and slowed instantly "Sorry" he said "Danny can we please just concentrate on the case?" he finished.

"I was just saying" said Danny his lips curling slightly

"Well don't!" shouted Steve as they pulled up to the ME's office.

Steve got out and hastily made his way in to meet Chin and Kono who he could see through the window of Max's office. Danny followed.

"Hey do we have anything?" Asked Steve looking at his colleagues

"OK" Said Chin, we don't have much to go on with regards to our boy's extracurricular activities; what we do have is a name, a Dr Sushu."

"Gazuntite!" said Danny

Chin smiled "Dr Sushu is a leading expert on new hot-off-the-press breakthrough drugs and is also heavily involved with Nelson-Rogers-Green Pharmaceuticals also known as N.R.G. and guess what?" continued Chin "they specialise in vitamins."

"Do we have Dr Sushu on our radar?" asked Danny

"He is guest speaker no less, at a convention in Texas and left yesterday morning; using his private jet of course." said Kono "However, he is due to return or so his assistant has informed us, early next week. Convenient, no?"

"Max" asked Steve turning towards the pathologist "Do you have the TOX results back?"

"I have put a rush on the request, but so far there is nothing. After a preliminary examination of the body and using x-ray, I found a mark on our victim's upper right shoulder indicating he had also been injected with a substance; it strikes me as strange that the site is not a usual entry route for a needle. It's gone straight into muscle. Whatever substance was injected remains to be seen and will be identified when the results come through." Said Max

"What about the girl and young boy?" Kono asked

"We need to get them to safety, and soon" said Steve. "Is the safe house in use at the moment?"

"I think it's empty" said Chin picking up his ringing cell phone"

"There are no major witnesses in protection on the islands as far as we know" said Kono

"I think our best bet is, we keep them tucked quietly away until we can figure out what the hell is going on" said Steve pushing his hand through his hair.

"At the moment we are their only bet" said Danny

Chin confirmed that the safe house was empty. Next plan of action was to get both Em and Josh into the house without alerting the neighbours. Although it was a rural location, there were supplies to be bought and a credible cover story to invent.

"Pressures on" said Danny

"We have work to do guys" said Steve smacking both palms together. "Max, let me know as soon as those results get in"

"I will do that the minute they come through" relayed Max as Steve and Danny were through the double plastic swing doors once more.

"We need a credible background story" said Danny

Steve's mind was working overtime, he needed to get both Em and Josh safely out of the hospital and away.

Steve managed to pack a bag, and left to collect Danny; who had packed his life (or so Steve thought) into a duffle bag, and just threw it into the back of the truck. They would need to collect Josh and Em and visit their apartment. That way at least, Josh would have clothes that fitted; and Em would have her personal things.

Arriving at the Hospital, Steve and Danny took the elevator to the fourth floor where Josh currently remained a patient. They arrived at the nurses' station and introduced themselves. Danny asked if there had been any activity with regard to cold callers looking for the pair, to which Ruby the nurse on duty replied no.

**Em**

Em had occupied the chair opposite Josh's bed. Her legs curled underneath her and she had her head in her hand with her elbow resting on the arm of the chair; her eyes were closed. She hadn't heard the two men entering the room.

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Steve in her ear, Em's eyes opened wide and she jumped, "take it easy" said Steve, were back to take you guys somewhere safe.

Em let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and asked the two men what their next move would be.

"Were going to take you back to your apartment, you'll pack a bag for you and Josh, a change of clothes etc, and anything you think you will need for a couple of days away. You think you can do that?" asked Steve.

Josh was up and dressing as soon as Danny passed him his clothes. Danny told the youngster that he had definitely improved since he'd seen him last and looked as though he was well on the road to recovery.

"For now" said Josh, "It will come back though... it always does" the boys eyes clouded over.

"Hey" said Danny "we'll get you well, all you need is a change of scene and some good food and you'll be back to your old self." Danny couldn't help think that neglect had much affected Josh's diminished physical and mental state; any change would help sustain the marked improvement to his all-round wellbeing surely.

Em looked at Steve, she was worried. There were so many questions, how would she be able to get Josh his medication? How would she be able to afford accommodation?

"I don't know about this" she said to Steve

He took Em by the arm and led her to the corridor outside the room. "Look Em I'm going to be straight with you" he said "we are taking you and Josh to a safe house. I expect that theres going to be more attempts to do you harm by those goons who kidnapped you. If we are close to you, then you are protected. It's as easy as that"

"But what about going to see the DA?" asked Em

"Once we get to know why people are being murdered, and have the evidence that links the murders to you, then we can make arrests and you can give your evidence. Now are you with us?"

"Do I get a choice?" said Em to Steve's back as he re-entered the room, to collect Josh and what little belongings he had with him.

"It'll be fun" said Danny to Josh, "don't look so worried"

Em hadn't been back to the apartment since Josh was admitted to hospital and she had been kidnapped. She had had visitors in her absence. Upturned furniture and papers were strewn across the living room. Em quietly went into Josh's bedroom and packed underwear and his jeans and a few t-shirts, she packed a pair of jeans for herself, and t-shirts. Going into the bathroom she swept their toothbrushes and soap, washcloths and towels from the vanity and into the bag. Anything else would have to wait. Em picked up her reading glasses and placed them carefully into the bag also. A file that remained under her bed, along with some papers she was working on, placed under her arm. She was ready.

Back in the living room, Steve was waiting. "I'm sorry you had to see this" he said her eyes began to fill he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close, her file fell among the other strewn papers. Bending down he said softly into her ear "We don't really have time for this, are you ok to carry on?"

"Yes" she replied taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Let's go."

In the truck Em put her arm around Josh and pulled him close. Josh looked up and saw that Em's eyes were full of tears, but said nothing he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She kissed the top of his head.

"OK" said Danny "here's the story."

"Oh" said Steve "I can't wait to hear this, what did you come up with Bro?"

"Well I thought if asked, we could say that we were looking after a celebrity who wanted to remain incognito"

"Not bad said Steve, it may keep nosey parkers at bay"

"Why can't we just be a family on holiday?" Asked Josh

"Because we are three men and a lady buddy" said Danny bowing his head to Em who smiled "it looks odd and we need to keep it real, or as near the truth as we possibly can."

Steve started the engine and spoke to both rear seat passengers. "We're heading to the safe house. It's not being used at the moment, and should give us time to gather the evidence and hopefully make those arrests. We'll head north and it'll take about an hour to get there. So sit back and relax"

Danny's enthusiasm didn't have the desired effect on either of them. Em did however put her brave face on and said nothing. Keeping a watchful eye on Josh as they gently pulled away from the curb. Em wasn't aware of the watchful eyes which fell upon her in the rear-view mirror; which noticed the change that fleetingly showed in her eyes as it fell across her face.

Em and Josh huddled together. Very quickly their eyes closed and the surrounding noises became a low hum; soon Em was making cute little purring noises as she sank deeper into her dreams.

**Steve**

Steve continued to watch Em's chest rise and fall as she began to fall into a restless sleep, and thought of 'that' kiss in the coffee shop. A shudder went down his spine.

It wouldn't take them long to reach the safe house, which was as secure as possible in rural suburbia. Surrounded by trees, and a gated entrance; the house had many windows which could prove a danger. It led to a mountain trail that could prove a hazard; on the other hand, if pursued, they may find it prove vital for their survival. Surrounding the house was a small yard which had perimeter fencing; there was a double grill and wooden furniture giving it that 'homey' feel.

Danny looked at Steve as they approached the house, it was late and the outside security lights had been automatically turned on probably by timer; the two men left Josh and Em in the vehicle as they stepped out, their doors left ajar and with guns drawn the men circled the vehicle and headed towards the main entrance. It was locked.

Taking the path which led around the property Steve signalled to Danny to go one way while he went the opposite way with a view to meet at the other side. They finally met without encountering any foreign opposition. Holstering their guns they came back to the truck where Em hugged Josh and stared at them wide eyed.

"What's going on?" she asked looking bewildered.

"We thought we may have uninvited company, but looks like we we're alone." Said Danny smiling, Steve had already taken their luggage from the back of the truck and carried it easily into the front lobby.

Em gently nudged Josh who stirred and groaned as his eyes opened slowly. He took in the unfamiliar surroundings and held on tightly to Em.

"Come on" said Em "let's see if we can get you settled into bed" she took him by the hand and led him through the doorway and stopped. Steve saw how fragile she looked and beckoned her further in.

"Go and pick a bedroom for you and Josh" he said, "they are all ready furnished with bathrooms."

"I could stay in the same room with Josh" said Em.

"No said Steve you need rest, and Danny and I will keep a close eye on him"

Steve didn't tell her he would also keep a close eye on her, but thought if he mentioned anything she would withdraw further or run, and he would never get any information regarding the case. He needed to stay focused on the job at hand, but couldn't help the stirring he felt when near her. Just the thought of her lips closing on his. Oh-oh.

Em's eyes were wide when she saw the shower and the size on the bathtub. Steve watched her, she was like a kid in a candy store not knowing which to use first. As she took her clean clothes and her bag of toiletries she pulled her hair up roughly into a messy bun and turned to him; touching his arm lightly she said "I feel like a train wreck, I can only imagine what I must look like."

Steve's lip curled slightly, she looked anything but a wreck. He turned to leave and she held on to his arm "Thank you" she said to him; reaching up and aiming a kiss at his cheek. He pulled her tightly against his body, his arm swept around her waist and he turned his face so that their lips met, softly at first, but then quickly becoming heated. Her lips opened in response to his demands; and their tongues danced around each other's. His arm moved against her body his fingers brushing up her side to her shoulders gently massaging her curves on the way. Steve drew himself away and took in a deep breath.

"Forgive me?" he said "I really shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry"

Em turned and entered the bathroom; her eyes were looking downward, She put her hand to the back of her head and pulled at the band; her hair fell loose from the bun and curtained her face. Josh came into the bedroom, and Steve put his hand on his shoulder turning him completely towards the door he just entered through saying quietly at the same time. "Come on buddy, we need to let Em take her bath in peace." he lifted his head and nodded in agreement at her. Em sighed deeply before turning on the shower taps.

What the hell was that about? Steve questioned himself.

On the bottom step of the stairwell, Danny gave Steve 'a look'.

"What?" Steve said.

Danny shook his head "what did you do?" he asked his partner accusingly.

Steve didn't say a word and shook his head while looking down at Josh.

"Steve?" said Danny.

"What?" said Steve "there's nothing to tell you." Josh ran into the living room to switch on the huge Plasma TV.

"Oh right" said Danny quietly so Josh couldn't overhear and pointing to Steve "So then what's with with that bulge in your pants? I suppose I should be flattered you find me so attractive."

Steve followed Danny into the kitchen and switched the coffee machine on; placing the ground coffee in the machine along with the water.

"You must be bat-shit crazy Steve?" said Danny

"Sorry" said Steve "I lost all rational thought for a moment. I couldn't help myself"

Danny looked at his friend and said "good to see you showing human qualities at last; although she no, they both need our support."

"Yeah" said Steve "plus I don't want to mess with her head and I certainly don't want mine messed with"

"But you don't mind messing with that body eh?" asked Danny

"Arrrgghhh!" said Steve shaking his head to try and clear the fog that had fogged his thoughts. "I need to stay focused Danny" he finished.

Em came down the stairs as they finished their conversation, the two men looked at each other and then back at Em; her damp hair falling to her shoulders. She looked so damned sexy wearing her hair down and horned rimmed glasses.

Danny went towards her and took her hand "come on sweetie" he said "Steve is making us dinner." She took Danny's hand and he led her to the living room to where Josh had made himself at home with the plasma and was taking the DVD selection one by one and analysing the plastic cases closely.

"Anything worth watching?" asked Danny

Em got up from the table with Danny watching her. "Don't worry she said I'm not going to bolt"

"You ok?" he asked

"I need to speak to Steve" she said

"Maybe I can help?"

"No I don't think so"

"Ah" said Danny looking at Josh "I'm always the bridesmaid"

Josh tilted his head like an inquisitive dog towards Danny. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew they were trying to hide something from him.

Danny messed the boys hair and looked toward the plasma screen, "OK Josh What do we have?"

"007" said Josh

Danny's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head as he groaned.

Em entered the kitchen and asked Steve if she could help prepare dinner. He said that everything was under control and the food would be ready soon. Em looked at Steve and tried to catch his attention; however he wouldn't take any notice of her ministrations and turned his back so she wouldn't see the tortured look on his face.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked

"No Em" he said looking straight at her "I have."

Steve's cell rang, turning his back towards Em, he spoke clearly into the phone "Hey Max what have you got for me?"

"Danny!" shouted Steve "Come here Man... You're just not going to believe this!"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steve continued….**

"It looks like the indentation on Ben's neck has become prominent post mortem; although it still remains unidentified." Said Chin through Skype.

"Ask Kono to take a look at the files to see if there are any matches. Could be a frat ring or a pledge pin something someone wanted to make a statement about?" Added Steve.

"It looks like an inverted 'V' " Said Danny. "Any news on the Tox results?"

"Yeah... there are a number of things that it may represent. Its a significant symbol though; to make such an impression on our Vic's neck required extreme pressure." Said Chin "TOX still not complete, apart from the needle site on our Vic's back… Looking up, Steve disconnected the call.

**Em**

"I'm hungry" said a small voice from the door jamb; Josh had his hand on the frame looking at the two men with wide eyes.

"Dinner is almost ready" Steve replied with a smile, "It's just a matter of serving"

Em came into the room and promptly went to the unit to reach for the plates, peeking into the pans as she did so, she could see that the pasta and sauce were all but ready to serve.

Em then opened the refrigerator and took out cheese and began to grate some into a dish; placing it in the centre of the table which had silverware and some napkins near the edge. Place mats were laid and glasses to hold water at each setting. Looking at the bread she combined some garlic with butter and some herbs spreading it thickly over the crusty French bread. With the oven still warm, Em placed the bread on some tinfoil and warmed it through before cutting it and placing it along with the full plates on to the table.

"Come on you boys" said Em; "let's eat before it gets cold."

The two men and Josh sat and ate heartily. Em managed to eat a little however her stomach was still reeling after earlier events and gave a flip every now and again. Pushing her food around the plate she listened half-heartedly to the conversation the men were having with Josh about football; trying to feign interest; but Em's mind soon wandered back to Steve and the kiss. Unaware that she was staring at his profile, until Danny cleared his throat loudly and brought her thoughts back to the present. She flushed pink as he noticed her staring.

"How are you feeling?" asked Steve with Danny looking at her intensely.

"Much better after my shower" she replied "I managed to get rid of my temporary ink, with a little persuasion" she said pointing haphazardly to her upper chest.

Steve shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the thought of Em lathered and rubbing her chest.

"Good" said Steve clearing his throat before picking up his plate and now empty bottle of water.

Em said she would clean up as the men had prepared dinner. It was only fair she commented. She turned the water on in the sink rinsing the dirty dishes and placing in the dishwasher. Adorning a pair of rubber gloves she took the sponge and placed her hands into the warm water wiping each plate before placing neatly on the drainer.

Josh and Danny retired to the living room, with the large plasma for company. Steve helped clear the table. "Please" said Em "leave them I can finish up here"

She turned herself away from his gaze, keeping her hands immersed in the warm water.

"I want to help" he said coming up a little too close for her comfort. He placed his hands around her waist and his breath was warm on her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Em leaning into him slightly.

"I told you, I want to help" he continued to whisper as one hand stroked her tummy and the other her stroked her thigh reaching around to caress her bottom. A low moan left her lips.

"Helloo!" shouted Danny from the doorway.

Em flushed pink as Danny approached, she pushed the two men out of the way as she went to check on Josh who was sitting watching re-runs of ' A Fresh Prince', and laughing into a pillow held against his chest, burying his face into the soft material.

"Time for some meds Josh." she said.

**Steve**

"What is wrong with this picture Steve?" said Danny

"I just want to help her Dan" Steve replied.

"We all want to help" said Danny

"Well Steve let's just do it as a together eh? Don't forget there's no '**I' **in team"

"She's hiding something and I thought if I got close enough she would trust me enough to tell me" said Steve.

"You will also hurt her. Didn't you tell me that they had been hurt enough?"

"I know, but…"

"No buts Steve, if you get involved then you are compromising an already fragile situation"

"I know you're right Dan" Steve said looking down into his partners face," but I cannot seem to pull away She has no-one else Danny, we are all she has" he finished.

"Precisely why you need to tread very carefully my friend" said Danny

As Em returned to the kitchen, Steve passed her, "I need to get Josh's medicine" said Em. Steve merely looked sideways at her as they passed each other heading in opposite directions.

"Em?" said Danny when she was counting tablets "You know any kind of relationship with Steve would compromise what we are trying to achieve here" He took her hands in his and looked into her face. "He doesn't need any encouragement, and I don't think he's a good bet for the long haul" said Danny.

Em shook her head as if to acknowledge what Danny had told her, "I have had to do this" she said circling her arms around, "on my own for as long as I can remember Danny. It was just nice for once, to think that I could lean on someone else."

Danny hugged her close "you have us, never forget; and I won't let him abandon you and Josh"

Em passed Danny a bottle of medicine, "can you open this for me please?"

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes, he shouted for Josh to come into the kitchen. Josh came in along with Steve in tow. There was silence as Em dispensed Josh's medication and he took them without complaint.

"Good Job" Em said to Josh after he drank the last of the orange juice in a glass.

"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed draining the last as though parched; and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"OK" said Em, "what about getting ready for bed young man?"

Josh looked up at Em through thick eyelashes; he asked if he could watch a little more TV before going to his room. Em saw no problem with this and smiled at him before shaking her head as Josh walked away.

Steve remained standing in the kitchen with hs arms folded watching her move about with the grace of a ballerina. Em placed the now clean tableware back in its original place. He asked her if she was ok.

"To be honest Steve I don't really know" she said "you continue to confuse me; I think we need to keep this relationship" she once more circled her arms about her head "as strictly business"

Steve smiled and looked over her shoulder into the distance. She walked passed him, calling to Josh that his TV time was up, and he needed to make his way upstairs.

Steve leaned against the kitchen unit. His thoughts racing around his head as the conversation with Danny replayed in his mind. He couldn't help feel attracted to Em; she was vulnerable and that made him feel somewhat possessive of her and Josh and he would make sure that no harm came to them. If only she would open up and tell him the secret she was harbouring.

Danny came into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, looking at his partner he asked him what he was thinking. "I'm thinking again of what you said" said Steve. Danny placed his hand on Steve's shoulder as he returned to the plasma screen and flicked through the channels.

**Em**

Em followed Josh up the stairs. She went to reach for his hand, and followed him into the room he chose. "OK buddy", she said "how about you go and wash up and I'll help tuck you in?"

Em cleared Josh's bed of cushions and blankets, and turned the top sheet down, revealing the crisp bottom sheet. Josh came out of the bathroom and Em helped him settle in the middle of the large bed.

"Em?" said Josh, "What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" said Em.

"Well once we get the bad guys off our case, and you speak to the police, will they take me away?"

"No way buddy she said. **NO-ONE **will take you away from me, we come as a package you and me, together forever".

Josh's lip raised slightly unsure if Em's declaration held any weight. "OK" he said, his voice cracking a little as he said so.

Em realised she had taken Josh and placed them both in a precarious position both physically and emotionally.

"Josh I promise I won't let anything happen to you" she finished. She swept the hair away from his eyes as he looked at her, and she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Now close your eyes and get some sleep" she ordered, "who knows what those two crazy guys downstairs have in store for us tomorrow" she finished smiling. "But I know we'll be safer with them than without their help" she said.

Josh turned towards her and closed his eyes she ran her hand over his back soothing him until his breathing slowed and she knew he had fallen asleep.

Em sat back on the bed thinking of what would happen to them once this nightmare ended. Would she be able to find another job? She could go back to school. She had wanted to teach at one time, and with a degree under her belt she needed only to refine her knowledge; so that younger students would understand.

Josh she thought was already looking better. He had become stronger after the hospital treatment and the correct medication prescribed. At last things were looking good. Of course there was the problem of retrieving the flash drive, and explaining in detail what information was stored on the device. But at this moment, she couldn't help think of Steve; and how he had looked after them throughout this ordeal. Her mind had his hands roaming her body; she needed to curb these feelings. He was simply her protector and nothing more. But still her thoughts went to him naked. She groaned out loud and shook herself as Josh moved in the bed. I need to stop this right now she thought.

**Steve**

A tune started to ring out from Danny's cell, "Hey Monkey" Danny started, Steve looked at him and smiled.

Danny left the living room and continued talking to his daughter in the kitchen, Steve was watching football when Em came downstairs and settled in the living room. Em picked up a magazine she had brought with her and flicked through the pages not concentrating on the glossy images that blurred before her eyes.

"Hello! Em, are you with me?"

Em looked towards Steve and saw he had been talking to her although she had not heard a word. "Sorry Steve" she said "what is it?"

"I need to go over a few things with you regarding the case" he said

"Oh? Ok" said Em "what do you want to talk about"

"I need to show you a picture, it's not a pleasant picture and it contains sensitive material" said Steve

Em looked directly into his blue eyes "Umm By sensitive you mean..."

"Unattractive, and very Dead.". Steve said

A shadow fell across Em's eyes, and she shifted back into the overstuffed cushion, "I don't know" she said.

"Come into the kitchen with me" said Steve "the light is better for a start, I can lay the photographs out." He reached out a hand for her to take, she declined.

Danny had returned from his telephone conversation, and had now made himself comfortable on the sofa, tucking his feet underneath as he sat; holding the remote towards the screen.

Steve laid the photographs out systematically on the island in the centre of the kitchen. Em's placed the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"So you don't recognise him?" asked Steve

"No" she answered "at least I don't think I have seen him before"

"Take your time and have a good look" Steve said

"No I don't know this man" she said emphatically

"What is the mark on his neck?" she asked

"As far as we can ascertain it looks to be an inverted "V" said Steve But there are swirls also inside the inverted "v" he finished.

"Yes I can see that" she said "I wonder if the inverted "V" is the surrounding frame of the design?" she said "rather than part of the design."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well when you think of any design or sign, it is usually surrounded by a frame of some sort; whether it's a circle or a square, like a road sign. If you think of a smaller design on a ring or maybe a pendant, the design is usually encompassed within a geometrical frame. Yes?" she looked at Steve to see if he understood.

Steve smiled, took out his cell and called Chin, "Sorry buddy I know it's late"

Steve told Chin what Em's thoughts were on the symbol found on the victim's neck. Chin said he would look again at what they had on record and on file, but if it was a case of geometric frames, then they would need more on the central design.

Steve finished the telephone conversation and smiled at Em. He drew himself closer to her and reached his hand to touch her face. His finger traced a line from her cheekbone across to her lips. Em didn't take her eyes off his face while he continued; his hand went around the back of her head and he pulled her closer.

"OOh!, Ah! A sudden scream of ecstasy filtered through the air, Ah! Yes... Yes... Yes! a female voice became louder, and louder, Steve ran into the living room where Danny had fallen to sleep, the remote was under his thigh, and the volume was increasing as he moved; the channel had turned itself over, and Danny stirred at the volume of the erotic moaning. Suddenly awake he realised that the TV was tuned onto an "X" rated channel just as the picture zoomed in on a fleshy part of a lady's body.

"Danny!" shouted Steve

Danny woke with a start. "Oh Hmm, I was watching the Discovery Channel" he said "Sorry Em."

Em laughed nervously, "I just hope Josh doesn't find his way to viewing this" she said blushing furiously.

Steve went into the kitchen and looked once more at the photographs displayed on the counter, sighing as he pulled the images together into a small pile. Danny joined him and said he was going to go to bed.

"Can I trust you here alone?" he asked

"Danny I'm not a kid" he said "and neither is she" pointing towards Em.

"It's just** so** not appropriate, that's all I'm saying. I haven't forgotten the woman from Hilo"

Steve smiled "oh she was just misguided" said Steve

"Misguided!" Exclaimed Danny "She held you hostage; bound and practically naked and still you haven't learned your lesson"

"She was delusional" said Steve

"Call it what you want" said Danny, "she would've killed you without batting an eyelid had you not had the wherewithal to tell her; that you and she couldn't ride into the sunset while you were strapped to a wooden St Andrew's cross!"

Steve laughed "yeah that was a kinky moment" he pushed his way passed Danny and into the living room.

**Em**

Em was tidying the magazines and cushions on the furniture. "I think I'll head on up to bed" she said smiling at the two men. "Thank you for taking care of us, I do appreciate that you have kept us safe". She turned her back to the men and made her way towards the staircase.

"Em" called Steve, "can I speak to you?"

Danny passed her while looking at Steve, and said "I'm going to bed. Steve? Just remember what I said about Hilo"

Em gave Danny a weird look and then looked at Steve for some kind of explanation "come with me" he said his hand on the small of her back while leading her into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Em

"Take no notice of him" he said

"I need to be straight with you Em" he said "I have feelings for you, that I am struggling to keep under control. Danny has picked up on this and…"

"Before you go any further Steve" she said

"Just let me finish" he said, "I cannot act on these feelings because it compromises both your safety and the investigation" he said.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" she asked, anger flashing in her eyes "I mean it's all cut and dried as far as your concerned."

"There is nothing more to discuss" he said "we are here for a reason; you are in danger and we are protecting you… period." he finished.

Em pushed passed him and he caught her wrist, pulling her around. His hand went up to her hair, and he pulled his lips down over hers and kissed her with a growing passion. She let a moan escape into his mouth as he pushed his tongue further into her mouth searching. His hand reached to her waist with her hand resting on his bicep; another reached around to find the hem of his shirt. Her fingers traced the waistband of his jeans as she found his soft skin. He pulled away from her lips slightly, and nuzzled her neck finding her soft spot underneath her ear. Her hand found his chest and traced his breast pocket; the nipple underneath hardening under her touch. "Hmm" he murmured into her ear as he pulled her tight against his now hard body. She moved her arms up towards his neck as his hand snaked its way under her tank top. He pushed his fingers under her bra and skimmed her soft flesh stroking lightly until he heard her sharp intake of breath. She mumbled something, as he found her lips once more, pushing his tongue further into her mouth without resistance. There they stayed entwined for a further minute until Em pulled away breathless.

"Would you tell me one thing" he asked

"What's that?" she said

"What **is** Em short for?" he looked into her eyes, before tipping his head slightly and brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm going to bed now" she said pulling herself away from him, a smile forming on her lips.

Em arrived at her bedroom door; she smiled as she knew Steve wanted to know what her full name was. There was no way in hell she was divulging that piece of information, unless she was subjected to a water torture or something similar and painful.

**Steve**

Steve locked the dead bolt on the doors and checked the windows as he passed. He had already made one sweep of the house but made sure that his wards were safe by double checking the fixtures once more.

He made his way to the room he had literally dumped his bag into on arrival. Danny was next door their room was adjoining and they shared a bathroom. It was warm and comfortable and he was also glad he didn't have to live here permanently... far too decadent for him.

Steve turned the shower on in the bathroom and let the water run a little before letting the warm water wash over his tired body.

He needed to calm himself down. Em certainly had an effect on his body; he tried allsorts to alleviate the pain in his swollen man parts by trying to remember the Presidents names or how many States in America began with the letter "A". Sweet Jesus, he was acting like a teenager.

He crawled under the comforter and slipped quietly asleep. An hour or so into his erotic dream Steve was woken by a scream which permeated the room where he slept. Sitting bolt upright he waited to see if he had dreamed what he had heard, but he could hear a low whimpering and got out of his bed to investigate.

Em was sat on the floor, with her head in her hands. "Hey, Hey easy there, what's going on?" he asked.

Danny came into the room and watched as Steve approach a trembling Em. "What the hell?" he asked.

Em pointed to the window behind her, the two men could see the curtain billowing in the breeze looking around the room there was a rock with a piece of paper taped to it lying on the carpeted floor among shards of glass.

"OK" said Steve "you need to come with me" he pulled her gently to her feet and led her out to his room. "Sit there" he said placing her on the edge of his bed.

Going back into Em's room, he picked the rock up and detached the note.

**YOU AND JOSH ARE NEXT** it read.

Steve and Danny ran down the stairs and out through the door weapons drawn, of course whoever had thrown the rock had long gone. There was no trace of any evidence left by whoever had thrown the rock, and Steve looked at Danny who looked at the slashed tyres on the truck and said "it looks like it may be time to move."

Danny held his head down and climbed back up the stairs. Em remained sitting on the side of Steve's bed, her shoulders shuddered as she gulped for air.

"Hey said Danny its ok, it was only a rock, probably some kids messing around, seeing the light on and taking a chance on scaring us." He didnt think mentioning the tyres was necessary at this juncture.

"It worked Danny" she said "are we safe to stay?"

"We will have a look in the morning, and only then decide a plan of action" he finished going to check on Josh. Danny came back and smiled saying that Josh had fluttered his eyelids open and closed them again when he'd asked him if he was ok.

Steve came in and went to Em's side. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" he could see that she was still shaking. She pulled away from him, but felt the mattress dip as he sat next to her placing an arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Here we go again" Danny said as he left, returning to his room.

Steve instinctively pulled her closer. Em turned and buried her head into Steve's chest, "you're safe" he said "Em don't look so worried" he said "this is what we do, and we're good."

With that her sobs became louder as Steve shushed her, while stroking her hair. "It's ok" he kept telling her. He wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or his.

For sure he was pissed that their position had been compromised; and he would need to speak to Danny to discuss what their next move would be. Steve thought a while, and he remembered that they could go to the cabin which was further up the trail as it backed on to this property, but there was a downside; there would be no luxuries, and all supplies would need to be carried. He didn't think Danny would relish that thought, but they would need to look at all the options, including going back to Honolulu and into the danger zone.

**To be continued...**


End file.
